Prodigal Klutz
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!
1. Chapter 1

**Prodigal Klutz**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"**DAAH~!"**

"Hm?" A woman turned, her black hair moving around her neck at the motion as she sighed at the loud yell. "Kagome's awake." She turned back to the toddler in the highchair across from her and smiled, "Don't grow up to be like your sister, Souta, okay? She thinks she can walk through walls."

"Kaga. Kaga, Kaga!"

Rai Higurashi turned and watched her daughter stumble on her feet down the stairs only to grab the railing in time to avoid hitting the floor, her feet slid before her and she stood up and took off in a run to the door, coming back quickly enough, she grabbed her bento lunch and toast with butter and jam before running back out the kitchen, only to return again and kiss her brother and mother both on the cheek.

"Bye Kaa-san!"

The door shut as her daughter vacated the house, leaving Rai with a small smile on her face.

"Bai, bai! Bai, bai!"

She looked at her son and laughed, "She seems excited, huh?" Rai knew why though. Today, she would be starting at Hyotei Academy, and her eldest child, her eldest son...Jirou Akutagawa, would be at this school. Her daughter hadn't seen him in seven years, and was looking forward to the reunion. Kagome had taken up tennis after the divorce, a way to stay close to her brother, since she couldn't go and see him, she improved quickly over the years, fighting to make sure she was up to her brothers standards as a tennis player, but being that she herself was unsure of what he considered a good tennis player, she just kept on practicing, and perfecting her play style, never once thinking she was good enough...she wanted to hear it from him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san... Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-ah~!" Kagome frowned; looking back, she turned to see what she tripped over, and smiled, "Tennis Ball?"

"Ah, gomen!"

Kagome looked ahead of her and laughed at two boys fighting over a racquet, she stood up and picked the ball up in the same movement. "Wanna play a quick match?"

"Nee-Chan can play?"

'_Nee-Chan?'_ Kagome laughed a little more, they were too cute. "A little..."

"Alright, be we won't go easy on you!"

"How will we play, there is two of us, and one nee-chan!"

Kagome bounced the ball to the boys and walked over to the tennis court they were standing by, "You both, against me."

"**HAI!"**

Kagome didn't see the dark blue eyes watching her from afar, or the curious look they held either.

"Kay, Kay! Super Serve!" She laughed sweetly as she served the ball over the net, sending it straight to the little boy on the left who easily hit the ball, she turned to return it and double stepped to quickly, causing her to stumble forward, her racquet just barely catching the ball on her racquet, she landed on her side and watched the ball fall to the other side of the net before dribbling off.

"...ah...I, I didn't even try to get it, cuz I though it wouldn't make it." The boy laughed, slightly embarrassed by his lack of action.

"Gomen!" Kagome bowed after pulling herself up.

"It's okay! What is your name, Nee-Chan?"

"Higurashi, Kagome, but call me Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!"

"Kagome-nee! You lead fifteen-love!"

"Ah...hai!

The boy served again, and this time she returned the ball back, a low return that had the boys both running to the net, and both running into each other, missing the ball completely as it dribbled past the two of them.

"Hehe, thirty-love! I'm on a roll, wah-hoo!" She clapped her hands together before fumbling with her racquet a bit, she turned as they hit another ball, her feet twisting in an odd way as she fell backwards in an arch and hit the ball over the net to the farthest left corner, then collapsed to the ground. She rubbed her bottom and stood up, "Itai~!"

"Nee-chan, you keep scoring points on accident, yours a tennis klutz!"

Kagome playfully hit her forehead with her knuckles as she stuck out her tongue, "Gomen, gomen...mada, mada...gomen." Kagome smiled, _'I still...have a long way to go...'_

"Eh...?"

"Forty-love!" The boy called, then served, she didn't bother moving as the ball was hit right at her, she smiled, letting gravity take her as she fell slowly backwards, bringing her racquet forward with both hands as she just lightly tapped it, the boys watched in surprise as it landed without any spin on the net rope. "E-EH?!"

Kagome smiled, "...ah...no point...oh, I have to go! Gomen!" She called as she ran off, the ball still sitting motionlessly on the rope as both boys walked up to it curiously, one tapped it and they watched as it fell to their side before they both turned to the direction that Kagome had just run off to.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo turned back to his limo and climbed back in, he'd stopped only at the sight of a tennis match, and curiously watched, what he saw was not what he'd expected...not at all...

"_Interesting..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys, I contemplated this chapter for a while, still am actually...but, I will let you guys be the deciding factor for this fic, or, at least this chapter...Nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prodigal Klutz**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Is...no," Kagome glanced around lost, she was trying to find the tennis courts, but the school was so big, she kept circling back and getting lost. "...I'm lost."

"A frail raven lost in the gardens, Ore-Sama would be honored to offer a hand and help the fragile creature find its way."

Kagome turned so quickly that she ran into the person speaking from behind her. Successfully losing her balance and almost falling, a hand stopped her decent to the ground which she was more than thankful for. "Ah...you...you're a part of the tennis team!"

The boy smirked, placing one hand on his hip as he still held on to her hand, he closed his eyes as she talked.

"S-sugoi! Nai, nai! I want to join the regular's team! Are you on the regular's team?!"

He laughed a soft tremor in his throat, "I'm the captain, of the tennis team."

"...it's a two hundred man tennis club, right?"

Again, he nodded, his eyes opened when she pulled her hand from his, "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but I'm going to make it two-hundred and one!" She grinned.

**-x-x-x-**

Keigo looked taken aback by the girls forwardness, he had seen her playing earlier, before he got to school, but he had never expected her to be so full heartedly headstrong. "No girls on the team, I'm afraid, too weak and fragile. You may be able to return a girls' hardest shot, but it's completely different than returning a boys hardest shot or a child's..."

The girl frowned, "I can take anything your team can dish out! I worked hard to get as good as I am, and I'm going to prove it...ah, once I find the tennis courts."

"Hmm...What's your name...Ore-Sama is intrigued."

She looked at him funnily, then laughed, "Call me Kagome-Sama!"

Eyes widened at that, "Not on your life, the only royalty at this school, is yours truly."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Atobe, Keigo...and you will refer to me as Atob-"

"Keigo-Senpai!" She smiled taking his hand in hers, "Show me to the tennis courts, please?" She looked up into his eyes and he stumbled over his words for a moment.

"...fine," he closed his eyes and extended an arm to her, which she happily took as he guided her towards the school tennis courts.

Looking her over, she was extremely cute, not in the childish way, but a beautiful way. She was happy; in fact, her personality reminded him a lot of Jirou, when he wasn't sleeping his life away.

"Nai, nai..."

He turned his attention to her and nodded to let her know he was listening.

"Do you know the story, Sleeping Beauty?"

He smirked, "Of course, Ore-Sama knows all."

"...is there a player like that on your team?"

He laughed at the thought of referring to his players, any of them, by such a nickname, but he answered all the same. "One of my Regulars...I guess."

Kagome smiled, "I want to meet him...can I?"

He shrugged, not sure what to make of the strange request, but all the same, he agreed to introduce her. Honestly, she was throwing all of these things at him; he wasn't used to girls talking to him so naturally. There was no squealing, which, he was very thankful for, and there wasn't any yanking on his arms, or jumping around, just a steady pace. He hated being rushed. However, what really took him by surprise was being called by his first name...no, by Senpai. Even his friends called him Atobe-Sama or Keigo-Sama.

"Ah! I see it!" She let go of his arm and ran forward, her hair flowing behind her as she ran quickly to the fence. They gate was key padded, so only members, and the coach could enter. He was going to tell her that she couldn't go any further when she started scaling the fence in her school girl uniform. His eyes widened, apparently she had noticed the keypad already. He walked up to the fence to make sure she didn't fall, a blush marring his cheeks as he looked up before looking back down. A few second later, he saw her jump down from the top of the fence and land gently on her feet on the other side. What really caught his attention was that she'd done all that with her satchel and tennis bag on her shoulders.

Walking to the entrance, he keyed in the five digit code and opened the fence door. "...you couldn't wait, could you..." It wasn't a question.

At this point, everyone was staring at them, and while he enjoyed the attention, he didn't really want it at this moment.

"Where is sleeping beauty, Keigo-Senpai?"

Sighing, Keigo walked past her towards the bench at the other end of the court, the other regulars were watching him along with the rest of the tennis club. He raised his hand in the air, "Get back to practice!" he said before snapping his fingers.

Kagome watched as everyone returned to what they'd been doing before they had walked in. "There really are two hundred members...sugoi, nai." She grinned.

"There, your sleeping beauty." He pointed to Jirou, the teams resident sleeping beauty...or so, he guessed the nickname was fitting.

He watched the girl walk forward before crouching down by the sleeping orange haired boy. His eyes widened when he saw tears start to fall from her eyes, rolling one at a time down her cheeks as she stared at the sleeping boy.

"_...nii-san..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you guys think, 25 reviews and I'll update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prodigal Klutz**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"...nii-san?" Keigo questioned as he looked the girl over curiously. She looked nothing like Jirou, yet she seemed to be quite fond of him, she was crying, for one reason or another, and calling him _nii-san_...well, she didn't look like him!

He watched her place a hand on his sleepy friends arm and slightly shake. A smirk formed on his lips at the sight, he knew full well that Jirou wouldn't wake up to a light shake, he almost always had to be picked up, dropped, or kicked.

"Nai, nii-san, time to wake up!" She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek and to Keigo's and everyone else's shock, Jirou's eyes fluttered open a little before they widened and he shot forwards and looked down at the girl kneeling in front of the bench he'd been sleeping on. He stared for a while, not sure if he was seeing thing or if it was all really happening. He leaned forward and knocked foreheads with the girl, his own eyes were watery, but Keigo was sure it wasn't from being sleepy.

"Imouta..."

"Nii-san...nai, I want to be a part of the regulars team...so that you and I can play doubles, kay?"

Jirou jumped up excitedly onto the bench, "Yatta!? REALLY? Nai, nai, Atobe-Sama, Atobe-Sama! My Imouta plays tennis! LIKE HER NII-SAN! Kawaii~!"

"Ah..." Keigo tried to say something, but was cut off when she was dragged to a court by her older brother.

"Let's play doubles then, against...against...um...ah! Shishido, Ootori!"

"Nai...if she beats them, is she on the team?" Mukahi asked Keigo.

"...I'll put her on reserve or something...I don't know, really, I never thought about a girl on the regulars tennis team. Ore-Sama isn't shallow enough to say no girls aloud...but...still."

Gakuto nodded, "Yeah, I get what you're saying, I agree. They can play, but playing against a guy is different."

Keigo smirked, "I said the exact same thing to her too. In the end, I'll leave it up to sensei."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked to her left, her brother was moving from foot to foot excitedly, she forced herself not to cry, but it was hard when she continuously saw flashes of their past in her mind. Shaking her head, she forced those thought to the back of her mind, "Not again," she said to herself, _'I won't let anything separate me from my brother...not family, not tennis...nothing, not this time!'_

"Don't think cuz you're a girl or Jirou's sister that were going to take it easy on you!"

Kagome grinned, "That's funny; I was going to say something similar to you!"

This game would be unforgettable, to Kagome...to Jirou...to Shishido...to Ootori...and to Keigo and the rest of the regulars watching. Because to Jirou and Kagome...this was more than a game...this was a family reunion, a match that said more than the normal relayed massages between double partners. It told how they'd been, speaking volumes to how life was treating them, screaming out how much they had missed one another. This would be...a match no one...would ever forget.

**-x-x-x-**

_To__ the outside world, we all grow old._

_But to a brother and sister..._

_we know each other as we always were._

_We know each other's hearts._

_We share private family jokes._

_We remember family feuds and secrets,_

_family grief's and joys._

_We live outside the touch of time._

_We outlast marriages,_

_survive the death of parents,_

_resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship._

_We flourish in a thousand incarnations of_

_closeness and distance,_

_warmth_

_loyalty and distrust._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome returned the ball with a small stumble, and smiled, cheering happily as it hit the farthest corner of the court, just barely out of Ootori's reach.

Keigo called the score, "Forty-fifteen, match Kagome-Jirou team, games 3-1."

"DAMN, stop tripping about the damn court!"

Kagome pouted cutely, "Gomen, I'm not sure I should..."

"...should?" Shishido glared, "are you telling me that you were doing it on purpose?!"

Kagome shrugged, "Didn't say anything of the sort,"

"AUGH! I won't let some klutz take our spot!"

Keigo chose to add his own two cents; though, he felt his words were worth a thousand times more. "Kagome-Chan, if you don't beat them, you do realize you won't be paired as a double with your brother, right? You need to give one hundred percent; this may be the last chance you get."

Kagome's eyes widened at that, her whole body froze at those words and her eyes saw gray.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Say goodbye Kagome,"_

"_NO!" A five year old held tightly to her older brother of eight years old. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"_

_Rai Higurashi sighed sadly, "We're leaving, say your goodbyes now, it may be the last chance you get."_

'_Last chance? Why...why is this happening?' the girl cried sadly, a hand rubbed circles against her back as she did._

"_Imouta, it's okay. Mom and dad are separating, but we'll be together forever! We are brother and sister, nothing will change that, and no matter what, we'll find each other again!"_

_Kagome looked up at her brother, still crying as her mom picked her up and started walking away from her brother who took off after them. "Nii-san! Promise we will see each other again!"_

"_I...I promise Kagome...when we do, I wont let us be separated again! I promise!"_

"_Nii-san~!"_

_**~End-Flashback~**_

Kagome laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned fierce gray blue eyes to Shishido and Ootori, "...I guess...I should play seriously then..."

The court fell cold as her whole façade seemed to change with those words, even Jirou had turned to see what had happened, but none could ever think of the grayscale footage playing throughout her mind.

'_Nii-san...'_

_A__ sibling may be the keeper of one's identity,_

_The only person with the keys to one's unfettered,_

_more fundamental self..._

_count on your sibling to unlock that self._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter! At 40 reviews, I'll update ch4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prodigal Klutz**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_Once upon a time,_

_there was a fair and kind prince with stunning looks_

_and amazing talent._

_He was a beacon of light for his family..._

_perfect in every way,_

_except one._

_He would fall asleep whenever bored._

Jirou laughed as he hit the ball into the air and it arched towards his sister. Kagome returned the ball with a fierce slice causing the ball to return to the net after hitting the court, jumping back just out of Shishido's reach, her eyes were a little darker than they'd been at the start of the doubles match.

Keigo noted their Coach beside him as he continued to watch the game before him; it was a complete change to the girls' klutzy routine. While she was still stumbling, which he had assumed was just her in general, not so much an act, as it was a part of her...she was doing so much more gracefully. If there was a way to 'fall gracefully' she had found it. Though, he still thought it was silly, she kind of reminded him of Seigaku's Acrobatic player, Kikumaru, Eiji, only, minus the flips and turns.

_When the prince was just three_

_a daughter was born into the family,_

_and he found himself being ignored_

_and becoming bored with everyday life._

_His parents had taken notice of this..._

_their fix?_

_Ignore the daughter..._

The match was relentless; something in Kagome's eyes had given way to her emotions in a way that told him she wouldn't lose. It wasn't determination in her eyes that he saw, it was fear. Keigo was mesmerized by her, her tennis style was unique, and not eye-catching in a dazzling way, no, what had his eyes caught was the blue orbs burning with an unmatched fire. None of his regulars had held such a drive in their eyes, not even he had ever held that kind of drive; a fearful look which left him wanting to see more, see what other emotions he could get her to show in those beautiful eyes.

_The young prince,_

_though bored with being ignored,_

_became bored with the excessive attention as well._

_However..._

_he was never bored with the young princess tossed aside,_

_in fact,_

_he was excited and thrilled..._

_happy to be the only one to show her love._

"Imouto, are you ready?"

"Hai!" She grinned. She hadn't seen her brother in nearly seven years, and yet...she was already back in sync with him. She could practically hear his thoughts in her head, and feel his emotions running through her body.

Jirou hit the ball over the net, returned by Ootori, who hit it to the furthest corner from Kagome. Kagome...no one knew anything about Kagome, even her brother would have to relearn all that she had been and all that she was. Her feet moved to the ball, and her racquet was hitting it before they could comprehend what had happened. Her eyes met Ootori's who was frozen in surprise, but something else had happened in that moment. She had conveyed her emotions unintentionally to him...he could feel her heart, as if it were his, he could hardly move with the excessive rush of emotions being forced on him.

Finally, his grip was lost, the ball hit past him, his mind was blank; just those emotions were there. Shishido's yelling went unheard, his eyes were glazed and the match was called on a default.

_The beautiful, kind and fair prince_

_had given his undivided attention to his young sister_

_until his mother and father grew jealous of their relationship_

_and sought to separate the two kids._

_Both swearing that they would one day find the other_

_the Prince fell into a haze of boredom,_

_and continued to sleep his life away..._

_until one day, the Princess returned._

Jirou looked to see his sister trembling, walking up to her, he barely touched her shoulder when she fell into his arms. Dropping his racquet, he quickly picked her up before she fell to the ground. "Kagome?!"

Keigo looked between Ootori and Kagome, and took note of the similar glazed expressions, and fogged over eyes. He knew that something similar to this happened with synchronization between double partners...but this was different...there was something that had happened during this match, that no one else had seen. Something had happened, and he was determined to put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure it out.

Atobe, Keigo knew all, there was nothing that escaped his eyes, and as such, he felt almost obligated to find out what had transpired that they had not seen, between the two players.

**-x-x-x-**

Jirou and Shishido sat in the nurses' office, one looking down at his double's partner, the other looking down at his younger sister by three years.

"Why are their eyes still open, and what the hell is up with that foggy look! This is sort of lame...neither are waking up and both are creeping me out."

Jirou frowned, listening to Shishido, he shook his head and shrugged. He wasn't tired, normally he'd be sleeping right about now, but no, he couldn't, not while his sister was in such a state, whatever that state was...he still wasn't sure about what had happened. "Do you honestly want them to wake up though?"

Shishido clenched his fists and glared at Jirou who wasn't even looking at him, just staring sadly down at his sister. "Of course I do, it sucks what coach said, but I still want them both to wake up!"

Jirou thought back to their coaches words and sighed, "Once they wake up, after a days rest, they will face each other in a singles match up...the winner..." he closed his eyes, "...will be a regular."

"One is a loose-cannon with her emotions, and the other is self-conscious with his ability...such a great pair for a singles match."

A small smile graced Jirou's lips, though, it didn't reach his eyes. Shishido was right though, this would be a hard match for both if they couldn't keep their heads together. _'Imouto...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll update chapter five when I have a total of 70 reviews for the story. So, good luck, I'll get started on the next chapter, nyan~! 70 R's = CH5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prodigal Klutz**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi; once upon a time, her last name was Kagome Akutagawa. That was before her mom and dad started fighting, and before the divorce. Her mother took her, her father took her older brother, and her mother remarried...now, taking her place by her brothers side in Hyotei, she is going to show him, and everyone else that she is not just a klutz...but a prodigal klutz!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shuusuke**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Dreamscape~**_

_Warm hues of red and orange surrounded him, he literally felt as if he were sitting inside a rainbow, his body was warm, he wanted to melt into the colors...but he wasn't sure why._

"_What is this...?"_

_"This is a dream..."_

_Ootori turned to the soft voice and stared in surprise at the girl he'd moments ago been playing doubles in tennis with. "You are Jirou-Senpai's little sister,"_

_She looked at him and frowned, "Why are you here?"_

"_...I...uh...this is a dream...is this...mine?" Ootori stared curiously at the colors, lifting his hand from the red ray of light to the orange and turning it in a strange lost gaze. "Or...yours?" He looked to Kagome and watched as she too ran her hands through the colors falling around them. She looked beautiful, but she was his Senpai's sister, he couldn't think that, could he?_

"_It's my dream...I always dream of this place..."_

"_You do? Why?"_

_She shrugged, "I have been dreaming this place up since I was five...this is where I go...when I sleep. It started after I was taken from nii-san, I guess."_

_Ootori frowned at that, he hadn't understood why she'd been crying earlier, but if it was her first time seeing her brother since she was five...he understood why, actually, a better explanation would be...he felt it. He felt everything, her hurt, sorrow, and heartbreak. "Why do I feel like this?"_

_Kagome looked at him and smiled sadly, "This is my requiem of feelings, this is where I vent...my heart is hollowed by my mother; and left here...are all of my feelings and emotions."_

"_That's sad, why would you hollow out your heart?"_

_Tears began welling up in her eyes as she looked down at her feet, her fists clenched at her side. "It's easier...I only wanted nii-san, and they took me from him. Mom and dad didn't want us to be together, because they didn't like that nii-san paid more attention to me...than he did to them. They hadn't wanted me, they'd only wanted him...only nii-san!"_

_Ootori looked uncertainly at her, tears had started falling from his own eyes as soon as hers had begun falling. "It sounds like you hate him."_

_Shook stared shocked by those words, "No! Never...nii-san was the only one who cared about me, when they pushed me aside for him, and ignored me. I love my brother, because he was always there for me, and he would always tell me how adorable I was, and how happy he was that I was here...they never said things like that...I love nii-san...I...I hate my parents." She turned away and let herself fall to her knees and sit on the colors around her._

"_...all of this hurt and anger is towards your parents?" He asked gently._

"_Mm...yeah. I love nii-san, because no matter what, I know he'll always be there, and will always love me."_

"_...I'm sorry, Akutagawa-Chan..."_

_Kagome turned her eyes to Ootori, they were wide from the name he'd just called her, she had never been called that before, it was always Kagome-Chan, or Higurashi-Chan...but...Akutagawa-Chan? She felt, for the first time in a long time, happiness not caused by her brother, but from someone besides her brother. She was happy...and he felt it too..._

"_I think...I'm done here,"_

_He frowned, curiously looking at her as he did, "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't need to come here anymore, I don't think. I came here to release all of my anger towards my mother and father, but...I have nii-san now, and I can make more friends! Nai...Ootori-Senpai, can we be friends too?"_

_Ootori smiled with his eyes looking fully right at her, "Yeah! You, Shishido, myself, Atobe-Sama...everyone of us will become friends, Akutagawa-Chan!"_

"_Thank you~"_

**____****~End-Dreamscape~**

_**-x-x-x-**_

Jirou looked up at the sudden movement he'd seen, his eyes hadn't left his sister, and as he stared at her hard, waiting for her eyes to open, he smiled widely when they finally did. "Imouto-chan...you had me worried..."

"Ootori-San, you idiot, what do you think you were doing, passing out like that is kind of lame...!"

Kagome looked to Ootori who had ignored him and turned to Kagome, both smiled before sitting up.

Kagome laughed, "Kind of lame?"

Shishido blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Humph...you two have been out for nearly three classes, it's lunch time now."

"Akutagawa-Chan...why don't we go and grab a bite to eat?" Ootori asked as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head with a smile in her direction.

Kagome smiled, "That sounds nice," pulling her legs from the blankets, she climbed out of the medical bed and stood up gracefully, abnormally so considering her skill on court came from her inability to walk straight without causing personal injury to herself.

Jirou and Shishido looked confused as the two left the room and followed after as they peeked their heads around the corner of the wall and watched the to walk off as they talked to one another.

"...who's going to tell them they have to play singles with one another for a spot on the regular's team?" Jirou asked curiously.

"..." Shishido looked at Jirou.

"..." Jirou returned the look.

"**NOT IT!"**

Shishido laughed, "Let's let Atobe-Sama do it, he likes the attention anyways."

Jirou agreed silently with a nod of his head. Neither wanted to tell the two who had somehow become friends through their time unconscious, and while neither were sure how that was possible, they didn't want to be responsible for making the two new friends hate each other. No...they'd leave that to their team captain...yes...Atobe, Keigo could do it...but not them!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five of Prodigal Klutz, I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up once I have 90 Reviews! I want to post the next chapter of Drink Mayhem, so make your way that way too~!**


End file.
